


Throne Smut

by Grapecatte (Lux)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), PWP, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux/pseuds/Grapecatte
Summary: “Oh we should have done this sooner, much, much sooner had I known how enthusiastic you’d become”---Some 'quality time' is spent in the throne room of the Imperial Palace in Garlemald.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 32





	Throne Smut

“Oh we should have done this sooner, much, much sooner had I known how  _ enthusiastic _ you’d become” Emet-Selch said as he entwined his fingers through Una’to’s hair, his voice was barely a whisper, low and trying to hold himself together, but it echoed around the throne room, blissfully empty barring the Ascian and the miqo’te. He was sprawled on the throne, clad in nothing but his boots, his robes carelessly cast onto the throne, granting it some degree of comfort. Una’to fully clothed and knelt by the Ascian, head betwixt the other man’s thighs and enthusiastically pleasuring him.

Emet-Selch leaned back, head lightly banging the back of the throne as he let out a low moan, one hand tightly gripping the armrest of the throne, the other grasping and tightening and toying with the wonderfully long hair of the miqo’te who was betwixt his thighs, and was able to elicit such scandalous sounds from the Ascian. Letting out another moan, he lazily thrusted into his lover’s mouth, Una’to humming with satisfaction, the sensation feeling all too good against his cock, his fingers once more tightening and entwining in the other man’s hair. Without missing a beat, head still bobbing up and down as he all but worshipped Emet-Selch, Una’to shifted, relieving pressure on his own knees and moving himself into a more optimal position for him to better pleasure the Ascian.

There was another moan from Emet-Selch as he also shifted his position, hoisting his legs over Una’to’s shoulders, locking him in place and holding him close while lazily thrusted again, matching his thrusts to when Una’to’s head bobbed down, the Ascian was tempted to just tightly grip Una’to’s hair with both hands, stand up, and fuck his mouth as he did some weeks prior. As satisfying as it was the last he did it, the last thing he wanted was to leave Una’to in such a state in the throne room, no no, he’d save that for business in their own chambers, instead he’d focus on just how nice it was to feel Una’to’s mouth around his cock, his tongue tracing up and down and his left hand working at the base and his magitek one tightly gripping at Emet-Selch’s hip, claws puncturing his skin. He loosened his grip on the miqo’te’s hair, feeling the silky locks slip betwixt his fingers as he shifted his hands Una’to’s ears, gently stroking and rubbing them, appreciating their softness and the pleased sounds Una’to made as he toyed with them and  _ adoring _ the deep moans Una’to gave as he scratched at the base of them. Una’to in response took him in deeper, both his hands now gripping at Emet-Selch’s hips, digging in deep enough to bruise and mark and leaving the Ascian glad for the miqo’te’s lack of gag reflex.

Emet-Selch’s thrusts became rougher and more haphazard as he came closer and closer to his release, more moans and groans slipping from his lips as one hand tightened its grip in the long, silky hair, the other hand flung back over the arms of the throne as he finally climaxed, his moans loud and drawn out, thrusting a few more times as he emptied into Una’to’s mouth, the miqo’te greedily and eagerly taking in all his seed, before flopping into the throne, panting heavily.

He felt Una’to move away from his now flaccid cock and was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Emet-Selch looked down upon him, the Ascian knowing that there was a sly smirk hidden behind that hand. Wordlessly, Emet-Selch beckoned for Una’to to join him on the throne as he shifted again, throwing one leg over the other throne arm as Una’to complied and settled against his chest, head nuzzled against Emet-Selch’s neck, his breath tickling the Ascian’s ear, and his own unattended arousal sitting hard against Emet-Selch’s leg.

“We’ll have to take care of that now, won’t we?” Emet-Selch asked, his own voice haggard as he shifted his leg against Una’to’s arousal, the miqo’te letting out a soft groan at the contact.

“Mmm, that would be nice” Una’to replied as he nibbled and kissed Emet-Selch’s neck.

“Perhaps I should sit you on this throne and repay the favour” Emet-Selch purred, his hands rubbing at Una’to’s back, moving down lower back and nearing the tail.

“Mmmmn” Una’to hummed, his tone rather apprehensive.

“Worried about being caught are we? Worried that Elidibus and my grandson would walk in on us during the act?” Emet-Selch teased, his hand reaching the base of the tail, fingertips gently rubbing the base, with Una’to giving a soft groan and rutting into the Ascian’s leg in response.

“Y-yeah, would be kinda embarrassin’” the miqo’te admitted, eliciting a chuckle from Emet-Selch. “Aaahhh but could you imagine the looks on their faces, especially Elidibus’s? Oh he would lecture me afterwards, but to just see the initial shock turn to embarrassment and then to indignation and anger barely concealing embarrassment, it would be worth it. Oh I can almost  _ picture _ his expression already” Emet-Selch replied with amusement. “Fine fine, I shall return us back to my hideaway the First, where I might fully show you my appreciation” he conceded, his voice dipping to a low, sultry purr. Oh he would one day take Una’to on this very throne, and just imagining his lover’s moans echo in the room was enough for his arousal to harden again, especially as he imagined Una’to naked and bound to the throne as he spent an achingly long time to explore and worship his body...he would have to work more on the Concept of the rope bonds he was working on, silky soft and smooth, but strong enough to keep a behemoth securely tied down. With a dark, amorous chuckle, he teleported both himself and Una’to his home, deliberately leaving his robes discarded on the throne, just to embarrass Elidibus and Varis that little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So this is a thing. I never actually planned on posting this but hey, might as well just post it anyway and encourage more rat man thirst.
> 
> Speaking of encouraging rat man thirst, [this discord](https://discord.gg/avVmCV3) is full of love and thirst for the rat man. You could even say that we're 'wholesomely debauched'.


End file.
